Renziah Kertoura
Category:Characters Renziah is a Drow Bard from the Underdark. She is a player character played by ChoroiBelmont. Her Alignment is Chaotic Good and she is currently level 1. She is 119 years old and speaks Common, Elvish, Undercommon and Dwarvish. She plays the lute, the flute and the viol. Appearance Renziah is 5'7, with obsidian-black skin and shoulder-length white hair. Personality Renziah is surprisingly optimistic and friendly for a Drow. Her Character Sheet Personality is built as: Personality Traits: I've spent so long away from people for my faith that I have little practical experience dealing with people in the outside world Ideals: I seek to prove myself worthy of my goddess' favor by matching my actions against her teachings Bonds: Those who win my friendship gain a fierce ally who will not betray them. Enemies receive no mercy. Flaws: I often make mistakes and am slow to trust, expecting everyone to want me dead Background Renziah's official listed background is "Acolyte" Renziah was born in the Underdark, raised to believe that dark elves were superior to other beings. She believed this for a good portion of her life. When she was 12, she heard a human in the sacrifice cages playing a lute. She snuck down and continued to listen, thinking it was the most beautiful sound she'd ever heard. For many following nights, she snuck down and listened to the man playing. One day he was fed to the spiders and she was saddened, though she stole his lute. After reflecting on how a lower being could have made such beauty, Renziah began to doubt Lolth's teachings. Over the following decades, she silently questioned everything she had learned, doubting her upbringing. This resulted in her deciding to go to the surface. Once up there, she was greeted in the moonlight by a beautiful Drow woman, who was Elistrae. The goddess taught her to play the lute and she danced while Renziah played. When Renziah was filled with sorrow as she realized she could never go home, the figure of Elistraea comforted her and told her to seek out life here. Homeless, Renziah wandered until she came to a small house with a warm forge. She huddled near the forge for warmth and the smith came out. First he was alarmed to see a Drow, until he realized she meant no harm, so he offered her food and shelter. Renziah stayed with this man, Cascela, and showed him the lute. Realizing it was his father's, Cascela asked what had happened, to which Renziah told him the truth. She offered him the lute to remember his father and Cascela told her to keep it, as his father would have been happy knowing he'd touched her heart. Renziah stayed with Cascela for a long time, eventually marrying him and the two lived happily together till the human died of old age. Special Equipment Renziah currently has no magical or special items Adventuring Renziah has not currently participated in any adventures Relationships Cascela: Renziah took refuge with this blacksmith, realizing he was the son of the man whose lute she now used. The two were eventually married and she lived longer than he, as he grew old with her. She still remembers him fondly. Gallery Trivia Renziah's first name is based on Barenziah, the Dunmer Queen of Mournhold in the Elder Scrolls series. Her last name is based on the dark elven nation in the hentai Knight-Princess Olivia. Renziah's sexuality is currently "straight" as far as she is aware, only having loved Cascela. In all likelihood she is bisexual, favoring the experience and the person more than their gender. Renziah has two songs committed to heart on demand. The first is a re-worked version of Malukah's song Reignite, the second is a reworked version of the goat's song from Hoodwinked about not being prepared. Reignite We will never surrender, we fight for land and sky Burn our bodies to embers and we will reignite Not Prepared Oh, a big boss fight is coming and I don't think we prepared The world right now is rumbling and I admit I'm scared if I was the other members, I'm pretty sure I'd scream But since I'm just the bard, I'll keep on strumming till we're creamed Renziah's miniature is Reaper Bones 77078 Astrid Female Bard Renziah is a level 67 Devoted Cleric in the online game Neverwinter. There are many differences between the online character and the tabletop one, such as the fact that in the game she is a cleric with an icon where in the tabletop game, she is a Bard who uses a lute. She also worships Selune in the game rather than Elistraea, as she is not a valid religion in Neverwinter. Category:Player Characters